The Plan
by Kayleighh
Summary: Steve Rogers had waken to discover a note written by colleague Tony Stark, it seems he's appeared to have quit the Avengers. Though, doing some investigation leads them to the real reason. A new criminal has decided Tony Stark shall be his first step in his plan. Will they be able to save Tony in time? May contain slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Authors note: Sorry that it is short, I will be updating soon. Hope you enjoy.

Steve Rogers and the rest of the Avengers hadn't seen Tony Stark in a while. But one Monday morning he discovered a note by the door. He picked it up and it read:

_Dear Team,_

_I thought about it and I've decided to quit the avengers. I have loved fighting with you guys but I've realized you are all better people, better heroes than I'll ever be. So why should I keep pretending I'm a hero? I'm not. Don't bother with contacting me. I'm fine, off the drink, ok? Good luck guys,_

_Tony S._

_P.S I never really learnt to play well with others._

The words stung. "Stop pretending you are a hero," Steve knew he said that to Tony before. When he said that, he didn't mean it. He just had wanted to hit the billionaire where it hurt. He had learnt when Tony almost died for the mission that he wasn't so bad after all. He learnt that maybe the Iron Man did have a heart after all. But the note still made no sense; it wasn't like the Billionaire to get offended easily. It was only a comment and Tony seemed fine afterwards. It made no logical sense for him to quit over that. Perhaps Steve didn't know him that well as he thought.

When he showed Nick Fury the letter, there really was fury.

"Get Stark back here now," he demanded.

Taken aback by the harshness in his voice, he stuttered out his response, "B-but To- Mr. Stark said in his note that," He was interrupted by Nick again.

"I don't care what it says; get Stark back, that's an order."

Steve sighed and headed off to find Tony, as he made his way he muttered in an annoyed voice, "Yes, Sir."

He arrived at Tony's house fairly quickly and immediately knew someone was wrong. There was nothing to be heard, utter silence. He headed through the house, noticing no sign of life anywhere. He went to Tony's workplace, to see blood on the floor, discarded metal and scuff marks on the ground. He looked and spotted his suit still here. Ok, now Steve knew for sure something was up.

He hadn't quit. He'd been taken.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: **Please review as they make me update quicker.. ;)**

Steve looked around for any clues as to what had happened. As soon as he'd walked past the Computer it turned on and startled Steve. He looked at the screen, eyes wide. There was a man on the screen, his eyes were small and he had very harsh features. His dark black hair reached his shoulders. Steve couldn't say he recognised the man. Though there was another man in the image. Tony. He was tied up on a chair, his head lolled back. He looked pale and sickly. Steve felt his hands ball into fists in rage. The now smiling man was first to speak. "Why hello, Captain," he said smoothly.

Steve blinked and looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing his suit. He arched his eyebrows and stayed silent.

"I would like to make a deal. You have two weeks time work out the puzzle. Otherwise your friend here will have to die. You see that reactor in his chest? In one single movement, that will be out and he will be dead," Steve flinched at his words. "If you can work it out, he will live."

"And what exactly do I have to go on?" Steve snarled at him.

The man simply grinned.

"You have to be smart enough to work it out,"

"Well, you toke the Genius," Steve said bitterly.

"Two weeks, Captain Rogers," he said before the screen went black.

_Two weeks to find Stark._

_Or else he will die._

_Great._

He sucked in his breath. He had no idea where to start. He could tell this was not going to be easy. Though, it never was.

He got the news back to the entire team in no time.

It would be their first mission after the Loki attack.

"Can you be sure its Tony?" Clint had asked.

"Tony is nowhere to be seen. He's been missing for days without his suit and he was there! I saw him tied up," Steve said, a dull ache rising in the pit of his chest.

"What information do we have?" Natasha inquired.

"None whatsoever."

"But it's Tony, there has to be something," she insisted.

"They don't call him a genius for nothing," Clint agreed.

"I say we shall return to the home of friend Stark to see if any clues are to be found," Thor booms while Bruce nods, trying to stay calm.

The separated to search for more clues that Steve might have missed once they returned to Starks abode. Bruce and Thor searched together and Natasha, Clint and Steve went in a different direction together. Tasha, Clint and Steve searched his workplace again. Natasha noticed something straight away.

"Hey, Steve... I thought you said his suit was still here," she murmured.

"It is," he replied, turning around.

But she was right. Steve and Clint exchanged confused looks.

The suit was now missing.


End file.
